


Sonnet #2: Abaddon on the Battlefield

by Been_Winchestered



Series: Selected Poems Inspired by Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Epic Poetry, Episode: s09e02 Devil May Care, Gen, Meta Poetry, Other, Poetry, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Been_Winchestered/pseuds/Been_Winchestered
Summary: Inspired by all of Abaddon's passion and fury.





	Sonnet #2: Abaddon on the Battlefield

Not a hunter worth his silver bullet,

Nor a grifter worth his iron and lead,

No exorcist in his cloistered pulpit

Could kill this Queen, her ambition is red

With fury born in a forgotten age,

Her will to rule Hell now exists unbound

By laws or nature, and through her own rage

Demonic, unchallenged, she will be crowned

With fire, the very firmament she breaks,

She burns bone and soul, she tears angel’s wing, 

Upon the earth she gloats and Heaven shakes,

Deep in the Pit her feral servants sing,

Against her wrath two brothers stand so brave,

One marked by Murder, yet the world to save.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
